


Drops of Jupiter

by iamamiwhoami



Series: Where Are We Now? [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Interrupted, Kissing, having fun, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamamiwhoami/pseuds/iamamiwhoami
Summary: Alexandra Danvers and Lena Luthor are flirting, or at least trying.For some reason life always seems to get in their way.Or: 6 times Lena and Alex try to kiss and 1 time they finally make it.





	Drops of Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I loved writing this. It was so fun and warmed my heart. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Inspiration and title: "Drops f Jupiter" by Train. ♪

 

Alexandra Danvers and Lena Luthor are flirting.

You see, this isn't just an ordinary event, a product of causality, a tiny possibility among the millions of possibilities across the universe. For them this is huge and conflicting. Because they hold important positions at work and many friends in common and if they can be honest, a certain fear when it comes to relationships.

Not that they're thinking about relationships. It's too soon. Right?

But everything is fine, all under control. No one has noticed they're flirting. Everyone is completely oblivious. They can't know, no one can know, not yet. Until they find out what is this magnetic force that attracts them to each other, it's better no one knows. Their friends and the media would make an unnecessary scandal. And it's also nice to have something just for them. This little secret they just share with each other, charming and silly.

On the other hand, it is not that easy to enjoy their time together and try to turn this magnetic force into an electrifying encounter once and for all.

A kiss, for example.

The way Alex looks at Lena's lips is almost fun. She can't take her eyes off it and tries hard to keep her focus on what she's saying and not on the convex shape painted in red flexing for her words to cross between.

The way Lena looks at Alex's lips, however, is very fascinating. Especially when the redhead smiles and her cheeks flush. She stares at her lips like an experienced predator, weakly biting her own in desire.

They know that when they finally get to kiss, it will be explosive. They know and imagine and yearn that when their lips touch, it will be delightful. Of course, they're not dreamy teenagers and they have kissed many people, with or without feelings involved.

But there's something absolutely pleasurable about how they tease and pull back, the way they want and wait and observe. There's something genuine about what connects them among tragedies, responsibilities and and undoubtedly a peculiar taste for whiskey and strong bitter coffee.

When they kiss, will they savor whiskey or coffee, perhaps?

Ugh. They want so much to find out.

But at the same time that their friends don't know – and maybe precisely because they don't know – they don't cooperate to make it happen.

 

The first time they try is on a game night in Kara's apartment.

After a few tied matches, they go to the roof. The night is warm, the sky is starry and the city is silent, but so very bright. They're already drunk and laughing at nothing and everything. And how good it's to laugh together. They don't have much time to laugh.

Alex hugs her by the waist and lays her head on her shoulder, laughing with dizziness. "I can't believe you beat me twice."

Lena laughs genuinely. "It's Monopoly, my dear. I'm a business woman."

"Holy crap, say it again..."

She holds tightly the lapels of her leather jacket, her eyes misty and dangerous, whispering. "I'm a business woman, Director Danvers."

"Now you've beaten me for the third time."

"I'm sure I can beat you for the fourth." She stares at her lips.

"Do it, Miss Luthor." She whispers, staring back. "Please."

It's now.

When the eyes close and the air is suspended.

When the senses tremble and their hearts run.

"Oh my Ra... Oh my god, guys, you have to see this!" Kara explodes through the metal door on the roof, slightly drunk too. "The President is back! Olivia Marsdin is back! It's on TV! Cat is with her!" She takes both by the hands, not noticing what was about to happen, dragging them back to the apartment.

And there it goes.

Strike one.

 

The second time is technically simpler.

They're in the DEO lab, handling a highly toxic and lethal alien chemical compound. The element is insulated in a large titanium box and it's necessary to control two robotic arms and watch inside through a camera to work.

Lena hates it. She's a scientist who likes to feel the material, she wants to touch and try to break it and try to smell it. She's not getting along with those damn robotic arms.

Alex laughs at her impatience and surprises her, standing behind her, sliding her arms gently over hers, resting her head on her shoulder. "Come on. Nice and slow, Miss Luthor."

Lena shudders and closes her eyes. "This is you trying to help me or hinder my work?

"It depends. Which one would you like, Miss Luthor?"

"None." She almost growls, turning in her arms, sliding her hands from her chest to her neck to hold her face, it's now, it has to be now, even in such an inappropriate place.

"Director Danvers!" Haley walks into the room and they almost jump away from each other. "We have an emergency. Get ready."

Damn it.

Lena drops her head to Alex's chest, sighing loudly.

Alex can only laugh anguished, kiss her forehead and run to the bridge.

Strike two.

 

The third time. Is it now?

L-Corp is about to open a hospital with specialized treatments in alien medicine. Kara wept a lot on Alex's shoulder after Lena presented the project to her months ago. It's a sunny day and all the alien population and even humans came to see. But Lena is hellishly anxious. She's walking in circles, arms folded, frowning. She's alone in the foyer waiting for the investors, but is surprised by Alex's presence in jeans and sweater, smiling proudly at her.

"You came..." She breathes deeply in relief

"I wouldn't miss it. That's huge, Lena. It's amazing. You're amazing."

"Journalists are often ferocious on these occasions. I can not hesitate or slip, Alex."

"You won't." Alex gently rubs her arms. "You owe them nothing. And Kara will be there to ask the right questions. But you could try to stop shaking." She laughs affectionately.

"Maybe I need to be anesthetized."

"Well, we're in a hospital." She teases.

"You're right." Lena tries to pull away from her. "I should look for someone competent to do the job."

Alex laughs and pulls her back, their faces very close. "Luckily for you, Miss Luthor, I'm a great doctor."

"So what are you waiting for, Dr. Danvers?"

It's now.

Alex grabs her chin and leans over.

They're completely alone.

And suddenly they're not.

Footsteps echo in the foyer and they quickly pull away to find James approaching with his camera. Luckily he didn't see them clinging to each other, raising his eyes only when he reached them.

"Lena, you... Alex. You're here." He frowns.

"Hey." She laughs miserably.

He shakes his head and smiles. "Well, Lena, I was thinking we could get some photos before the opening for this day's headline. Are you available?"

Lena sighs and forces herself to smile. "Of course. Please." She turns to Alex and her eyes shine. "See you at the opening?"

Alex can't help but smile. "I'll be there all the time."

Phew! Ouch...

Strike three.

 

The fourth time. This is getting ridiculous.

They're in the alien bar. Lena was reluctant because of the Luthor name, but she was warmly welcomed and quickly felt comfortable. It was easier with Alex holding her hand all the time. They laugh and surprisingly Lena really likes beer. She drinks like a sailor and Alex finds it absurdly sexy. As much as Lena burns with heat gathered between her thighs as Alex leans over the pool table and beats all competitors.

Alex comes back to the table with a bundle of ten-dollar bills, proud and sweaty, her cheeks flushed and bulging in her huge smile.

It's now. Lena can't wait any longer. She grabs her face and their noses touch and nothing can stop them now.

...

This must be a joke.

"YOUUU'VE GOT A FRIEND IN MEEE! YOU'VE GOT A F-FRIEND IN ME! YOU GOT TROUBL... ES THEN I GOT... 'EM TOO...!"

Melodious screams echo in the bar and they rise alarmed from the seats, recognizing the voice.

Great.

They approach to find Brainy with a beer mug, spreading along the edges, singing aimlessly. Nia is sitting in front of him, shrunken and embarrassed, her eyes sad and tired. She picks up her purse and pulls up, running toward the bathroom. Lena follows, worried.

Alex raises her arm to ask the waiter for some water and lightly slaps the back of his head, sitting down in front of him with a stern expression. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Alex Danvers..." He laughs dizzy. "I'm on a date! With the beautiful Nia Nal and... Oh, where did she go?"

"Brainy, you're drunk." She grabs the water and thanks, forcing on his hands. "Nia is upset."

"But... I was singing to her... She likes music..." He frowns, trying to recover.

"No, you weren't." Alex laughs humorless. "You were yelling and embarrassing her."

"I didn't mean to... I'm confused..." He covers his eyes.

"Why were you drinking this much, Brainy?"

"I think... I was nervous. I was nervous because we're actually on a date this time..."

"But this is Nia. You know she likes you." She sighs. "You know that."

"According to my calculations, alcohol makes us more spontaneous. Social relations are supposed to be simpler with it."

"That's not how it works. It's nice to be drunk with someone, but not because you need it to. And not to the point of losing control. I've been there and it's not good, Brainy."

"I feel guilty and rude. This is not me. "

"No, it's not. And Nia likes you for being yourself. You don't need alcohol for this."

Lena is coming back with Nia, her arm gently resting on the girl's shoulder. Brainiac immediately stands up, rubbing his face, slowly regaining his senses.

"Nia Nal." He breathes deeply. "My behavior was unacceptable. You deserve better. I was nervous because again I don't understand why a girl like you would be interested in me. But Alex Danvers helped me see the truth. Please forgive me."

"It's okay, Brainy." She opens a tiny smile. "Lena helped me see that you might be nervous. I thought you didn't want to be here. I'm sorry for running away."

"Please do not apologize." He begs. "Can we... Try again? Can you give me another chance?"

This time her smile is genuine and he thinks it's beautiful. "Of course. We can. I would like to."

"Nia has an important meeting at Catco tomorrow." Lena sighs contentedly at the result. "I should take her home." She looks guilty to Alex.

"It's okay." The redhead smiles. ""I'll take Brainy. A motorcycle ride will clear his mind."

They've lost their chance again. For a good cause, but still...

Lena leans over and kisses her cheek, caressing the back of her neck. "Call me. Will you?"

"I will."

Isn't wonderful?

Strike four.

 

The fifth time. The fifth is for luck.

What a twisted game...

They're almost giving up and kissing anywhere in front of everyone.

Lena had a terrible day stuck at an international conference. Alex had a terrible day on an emergency mission with unprepared agents.

Something good needs to happen.

That's why Alex walks through the L-Corp's doors with Italian food and a smile she only has for Lena, Lena knows, a youthful sweet smile too marvelous for her to understand. It's dangerous to try to understand that kind of tenderness.

Her smile immediately fades as she sees the exhaustion in Lena's eyes. She leaves the food on the table and approaches to kneel before her and hold her hands, caressing devoutly, a hand coming up to touch her pale face. "Long day?" She whispers.

Lena just nods and closes her eyes.

Alex rises to lean over her and caress her face with both hands now. She first kisses her chin, gently, her hands tightening around her neck. Then she kisses the right cheek and then the left. It's so soft it makes Lena sigh. She kisses her forehead repeatedly and then the tip of her nose, making her smile with tickles.

It's now. That's all they want.

"Ruby! Ruby, don't run! Wait!" Echoes the voice from the outside. They would recognize Samantha Arias anywhere.

"Aunt Lena!" Ruby bursts through the doors with a genuine smile that extends even more when she sees them. Alex walks away from Lena so the girl leaps into her arms with enthusiasm. "Alex, you're here!"

"Hey, little one." Alex laughs.

"Ruby, what did I say about entering without asking for permission?" Sam arrives panting after her.

Lena laughs and gets up to go and hug her. "Please, Sam, you two are always welcome to come in whenever you want."

"Lena..." She smiles in her arms. "God, I missed you."

"Not as much as I did, trust me."

"Alex!" Samantha smiles and goes to hug her, this time Ruby grabbing Lena's waist.

"Welcome back, Sam." She hugs her tight.

"When you arrived?" Lena caresses the girl's hair.

"Just now." Samantha sighs. "Ruby insisted on seeing you before anything."

"Aunt Lena, since I can't be a superhero, I've decided that I'll be a scientist like you and Alex!" Ruby proudly explains.

"A scientist can be a superhero." Alex confesses with a wink. "And you're already one."

"Did we interrupted you?" Samantha is alarmed to see the food on the table. "We can come back some other time..."

"Nonsense." Alex bumps into her shoulder. "I brought a lot of food and we're all going to eat together."

"Yes ma'am." Ruby nods solemnly.

They all laugh and Alex and Lena look at each other for a moment.

It's all right. They missed them so much.

Strike five.

 

The sixth time. They're about to explode.

Lena is watching the city from the balcony of her apartment, a glass of wine in her hands, the stillness dwelling inside her. She's waiting for Alex. They'll have dinner and watch a random movie. She decided she's going to kiss Alexandra Danvers tonight, even if it's the last thing she does. She's so tired of waiting, of being enchanted by her and not having her.

How long has she been waiting for Alex Danvers?

But destiny is a degenerate disturbed child.

Her cell phone rings and Alex's name is on the screen. She answers quickly, worried. "Alex?"

"Hey..." Her voice is whispered and depressed.

"Alex? Is something wrong?"

"I got stuck on something." She sighs. "General Lane was kidnapped. His daughter Lucy is an old friend and asked for my help and Supergirl."

"Do you have any suspects?"

"Nothing yet. We're looking for clues, but I don't know how long it'll take to get something. I'm so sorry, Lena..."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Lena berates.

"It was supposed to be our night..."

"You do what you have to do as the hero you are, Alex Danvers. It's just one of the traits I adore about you."

She breathes deeply on the other side and Lena waits. "I just..." And then she stops, breathing deep again.

"What is it, my dear?" Lena asks with all the sweetness of the world.

"I want to see you. I want to..."

"I know." Lena sighs. "I want you too, Alex. I don't care anymore."

"I just like you so much, Lena. So much more than I thought."

Lena closes her eyes, melting. "Then help your friend, save the General and come back to me." She fails for a moment and repeats. "Come back to me."

"I will." She whispers. "Baby, I... I will. I promise."

_Baby._

Lena leans on the balcony and sighs at her anguish, worried, exhausted. Needed. But not from the kiss they can't have. From her presence. Her taunts and tenderness. That particular beautiful thing that is Alexandra Danvers. With her youthful sweet smile..

There they go.

Strike six.

 

It should be the seventh time, but it's an hourglass whose grains of sand fall slow and torturous.

It takes longer than they expected. It was days before they found General Lane and Lucy stayed for a few days, cheering their lives on. And everything became even more troubled. More criminals, more conferences. More experiments, more missions.

Less and less time.

But one day Alex wakes up and she's not having any of this. It's her birthday and the messages and calls with greetings are coming, but she gets ready in the apartment, picks up the motorcycle and ignores everything and everyone. She has a day off and knows that Lena has it too and she can't wait anymore, not even a single minute. She crosses the stairs and the lobby of the L-Corp. She enters the elevator and almost runs in circles inside of it. She walks through the hallway like a soldier to the battle, her fists clenched, her brows furrowed, her breathing ragged. It's now. It has to be.

"Miss Danvers?!" Jess gets up from her desk, apprehensive.

"Miss Luthor is not receiving anyone now, Jessica, please make a barricade on these doors." She orders and thinks the secretary must be thinking she's gone mad.

Come on, it's her birthday. She's entitled to a little madness.

And try flirting with Lena Luthor for months and not being able to feel her lips.

Anyone would go crazy.

"Miss Danvers, wait!" Jess tries, but she's already breaking through the doors.

Lena is in front of her desk, elegant and gorgeous in a red dress, and she turns around immediately when she hears the rumbling, her eyes widening. "Alex..."

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore." She gasps and marches up to her, grabbing her waist and her neck, leaning over her urgently.

Before Lena can say anything Alex is kissing her, deeply, passionately, wildly. Her lips fall on Lena's and it feels like heaven. It's so soft and warm she doesn't know if she can ever stop, she doesn't want to stop. It seems that they have waited for this for a lifetime and they knew it would be like this. Electrifying. It burns their brains, it bursts their hearts. Lena's legs weaken and Alex holds her tightly, she gently pulls her chin down to Lena open her mouth, and there's tongue and pressure and it's divine.

"I... " Alex is trembling, breathless. "I wanted you so badly. How did I survive so long without it?"

Lena's eyes are clouded, her mouth still open, the red lipstick stained and she doesn't respond. She grabs the redhead's face, her fingernails digging into her skin. She squeezes her body so much tightly in Alex's and kisses her again and again, biting her lip, completely lost, utterly surrendered.

They pull away again, their foreheads lie one against the other, the lack of oxygen making them dizzy for a moment, Lena's hands caressing the face she scratched, Alex's hands on her, unable to let her go, stroking her back.

Alex finally opens her eyes because she needs to look at her, she just needs to see in Lena's eyes the same insane need she feels right now.

But something catches her attention.

"Lena..." She recovers her senses. "Why do you have a massive cake on your desk?"

Lena smiles guiltily. "Happy birthday."

She turns around in the blink of an eye and almost faints, finally discovering Kara, Brainy, Nia, James, Jonn, Eliza, Samantha, Ruby and Lucy gathered in the corner of the office, all with drinks and colorful little hats, a golden band on the wall "Happy Birthday Alex".

It's absolute silent. Everyone is flabbergasted, speechless and mortified. Alex feels she's about to explode blushing in embarrassment until Kara clears her throat and applaud.

"Yay!" She giggles. "Surprise!"

Alex sinks her face into Lena's shoulder and whimpers.

The CEO holds her to console and the office bursts into laughter.

But at least she kissed Lena Luthor.

No whiskey, no coffee. Just sweet and refreshing and everything she wanted and needed to feel.

Strike seven.

Well done, Danvers.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there? ♪
> 
> I hope to see you guys soon. :)
> 
> Find me on twitter: @dokkstormur.


End file.
